


Bratty Houseguests

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a followup to my story Lamb Stew Bribe.  Effie's niece is visiting and she is not as well behaved as little Hailey Abernathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bratty Houseguests

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Hailey could not believe how bad Anna was acting. Their Mommies brought them to the hair salon to try different styles for Aunt Ellie’s wedding. Effie told her daughter to mind Aunt Ellie because she was going to run errands for the wedding. Hailey loved the pretty crown braid she was getting but Anna didn’t like it.

“It has to be bigger. Anna complained. “You people in 12 are incompetent. She jumped out of the chair and started unraveling forty minutes of work. The stylist was stunned and turned to the child’s mother. 

‘Miss Trinket….she purposefully ruined her hair.

“Anna did you do that?

“Mother it was bad hair.

Ellie nodded. “It’s your job to make her happy. Style her properly.

The other stylist finished Hailey’s braids and asked for Ellie’s approval.

“Well…I suppose that’s the best you can do. Now unbraid her hair.

“Aunt Ellie, I want Daddy to see my pretty hair style.

“Hailey, do you want to ruin my wedding?

“No.”

“Then no one can see what you’re going to look like on Saturday. Undo those braids….now.

Hailey frowned and the stylist said. “Could we leave them until Effie gets back? I’d like to hear what her mother has to say.

“Why? She’s not the bride. Undo her hair.

The stylist whispered to Hailey. “It will look just as pretty on the big day and then your Daddy can see it.

Meanwhile Anna ruined her hair again. “Mother, this is unbelievable. These people spoil everything.

“There’s only one thing spoiled in here young lady and that’s you.

Everyone turned to see Effie standing there with her arms folded.

“Apologize to Rose for ruining her work.

Ellie came over. “Effie, don’t yell at my daughter.”

“Ellie, she’s being very rude. You need to correct her.

“Effie, you don’t take my parenting advice. I’m not going to take yours.

Anna sat in the stylist chair and said. “Do it again and right this time.

Effie took Hailey by the hand. “Come on Sweetie. We have to see the seamstress for your fitting.

Anna showed up when they were finishing with Hailey. Ellie left Anna there to talk with the florist. Again she was rude to everyone and even pulled out the pins they were using to hem. Effie gave Anna a few warnings but she still didn’t stop. When Anna kicked the seamstress claiming she stuck her with a pin Effie leaped off the couch. Hailey’s mouth fell open.

“Anna, that is inexcusable.

‘Aunt Effie she hurt me.”

“If she did it was an accident. You could have said Ouch or that stuck me. You can’t kick people. Apologize this instant.

“No.”

‘Then go stand in that corner until you’re ready to behave. Effie said firmly

Hailey wanted to cheer, normally she didn’t like to see anyone in trouble but Anna was just…too much.

‘You can’t put me in time out.” Anna said.

“Yes I can. I’m your Aunt and I have your mother’s permission.

Ellie walked in the store. “Her mother’s permission for what?

Anna ran over and threw her arms around her mother. ‘Aunt Effie is being mean.”

“Ellie, she kicked Rose.

“Rose stuck me with a pin on purpose. Anna whined.

‘No she didn’t. Anna got stuck because she wouldn’t stop fidgeting. I told her to apologize and when she refused I told her to go to time out.

“Effie you had no right to do that. I said you could use time out if she was naughty while I was on my honeymoon. I’m still here. She brought Anna over to Rose and said. “If you stick my daughter again it comes out of your fee.

Effie shook her head and took Hailey home. 

Daddy came into the kitchen and put his arms around Mommy, she jumped.

“Boy are you tense. What’s going on?

‘Nothing……Anna.

Haymitch sighed. “I’m not surprised.

Hailey said. ‘She was very rude.”

Effie sighed. ‘Hailey, it’s not nice to tattle. You wouldn’t want Anna to tell on you if you got in trouble.

“She didn’t get in trouble Mommy. She was just bad.

“Hailey, go set the table.”

Hailey went to the dining room and Haymitch laughed. “Bad? That’s not a word Hailey uses often. What did Anna do? 

“She made the hair dresser do her hair three times. She yelled at them and was very rude. She kicked the seamstress.

“What did her mother do?

“Nothing. I have to finish dinner. Katniss and Peeta are coming over.

“Why?

“To congratulate Ellie and to meet Anna.

Haymitch sighed. “Haven’t those kids suffered enough?

They all sat down for dinner. Anna was studying the salad bowl.

“What’s in it?

Katniss answered. “Oh, I made it. They’re dandelion greens. They taste good.

Anna picked up the bowl and smashed it on the floor. “I don’t eat flowers.

Hailey dropped her fork and turned to her father. Daddy said it was very bad to waste food. Whenever Mommy introduced a new vegetable or dinner they only gave her a few bites. If she liked it they filled her plate if not they gave her food they knew she liked. Haymitch couldn’t stand to see food thrown away even though money wasn’t an issue any more.

Haymitch looked at Ellie who was filling her plate with meat. He glanced at Effie who shook her head. He waited to see if Ellie or Effie were going to say anything.

He looked at his niece and said. “Obviously you’ve chosen not to eat anything. Go to your room.”

‘I don’t have a room here.” Ellie snapped.

Haymitch put down his fork. “You have a place where you sleep. Go there, we’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast, unless you decide to skip that meal as well.

“I’ll starve.

Haymitch shook his head. “You don’t know the meaning of that word. Go upstairs now.

“I’ll die.

“You’ll be hungry but you won’t die. I guarantee it.

“Haymitch, you can’t do that. Ellie said.

“Why not? Is there a medical reason? Because if there is I can come up with a different punishment. One she’ll complain about more but will make me feel much better.

“Don’t threaten my child.”

“I am not threatening her. I’m informing her of her options.

Effie said gently. “Haymitch, Ellie reminded me that Anna is her responsibility until she goes on the honeymoon. We wouldn’t appreciate her disciplining Hailey.

“Hailey doesn’t act like that.

“So your child is perfect? Ellie snapped.

“No

Anna was very annoyed. “Aunt Effie tried to put me in time out because that bitch stabbed me with a pin.

Effie automatically reprimanded. “Language. Your grandmother would have washed your mouth out with soap.

“That was barbaric. Ellie said. ‘We are modern parents.”

“Speak for yourself. Haymitch said. He pointed to Anna. “Why are you still here?

“It’s dinner time. It’s rude to leave the table before the meal is finished.

“You’re being punished because you’re obnoxious, why do you want to add deliberately disobedient to the list?

“Just because you abuse your daughter with starvation and beatings doesn’t mean you can do it to mine.

“He has never hit Hailey. Effie yelled.

“He’s always threatening her.

“I don’t threaten her. I tell her what will happen if she doesn’t behave herself. Guess what? My kid listens to me. Also, don’t ever talk to me about starvation because that was a way of life my entire childhood. Anna will not die because I sent her to bed without dinner.

Ellie stood up. ‘We’re not staying here tonight.”

“Where will you go? Effie asked.

“A hotel.

“We don’t have hotels in 12.

“Then we’ll sleep at the train station because your husband threw us out.

“I’ll call Bob and tell him to give you a pillow. Haymitch yelled.

Effie frowned “Haymitch..she’s my sister. She ran after Ellie and Anna

Hailey took her father’s hand. “Daddy, you can’t make them stay at the train station.

“I’m not making them Sweetheart. 

“They feel like you are. Hailey said.

“I’m not being unreasonable. He patted his daughter on the head. “I’d be a lot harder on you if you behaved like that. He said lightly.

“Daddy….she’s not going to listen to you. You’re not her Daddy.

“No, but I am her uncle. I wouldn’t let you talk to Peeta like that.

 

Hailey pouted. “Daddy, all that’s going to happen if they leave is Mommy will cry and whenever we visit they’ll remind her of the night her mean, drunk husband threw them out.

Haymitch raised his eyebrow. “Young lady did you just call your father a mean drunk?

Hailey’s eyes widened. “I would never do that but Aunt Ellie has….sometimes. It makes Mommy sad.

He kissed her on the forehead. ’Okay. Stay here with Katniss and Peeta. He got up from the table and followed the loud Trinket voices. There was talking and then yelling. They all returned to the table. Haymitch was annoyed that Anna didn’t even apologize but the appreciative looks from his wife and daughter told him he made the right decision.


End file.
